Film performers
''Star Trek'' films. A * Gerald W. Abrams as a barfly * J.J. Abrams as the voice of the Iowa Cop (uncredited) *John Alden as a Starfleet security officer * Phillip R. Allen as J.T. Esteban * Vijay Amritraj as Joel Randolph * Kimberly Arland as an [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (alternate reality) personnel#Alien science division bridge officer|alien USS Enterprise officer]] * Richard Arnold as ** ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) ** Romulan crewmember (uncredited) *Rosanna Attias as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) B * Diora Baird as an [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (alternate reality) personnel#Background|Orion Enterprise officer]] (uncredited, deleted scene) * Sala Baker as a Romulan guard * Eric Bana as Nero *Lena Banks as the Federation presidents assistant (uncredited) * Gregory Barnett as a Starfleet technician * Majel Barrett as ** Christine Chapel ** The computer voice ** [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] computer voice *Dan Barringer as a Starfleet security officer * C.J. Bau as a holoprogram bartender * Matthew Beisner as a Romulan crewmember * Jimmy Bennett as * Michael Berry, Jr. as Romulan tactical officer * Michael Berryman as Starfleet display officer * Victor Bevine as a Starfleet security guard * Michele Ameen Billy as a lieutenant on the Epsilon IX station * Ben Binswagner as Admiral James Komack * John Blackman as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Jeff Boehm as a Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Sufe M. Bradshaw as an alien Starfleet cadet * Mark Bramhall as a Vulcan elder * Cynthia Brian as a street passerby (uncredited) * Mike Brislane as [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga]] science officer * Jason Brooks as ''Narada'' helmsman * Bill T. Brown as a Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Billy Brown as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Med evac pilot|USS Kelvin med evac pilot]] * Roger Aaron Brown as an Epsilon IX technician * Anton Burman as a Vulcan student (uncredited) * Jeffrey Byron as test administrator C *Celeste Cartier as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Jeff Castle as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Male crewman in corridor|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * James Cawley as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Jeff Chase as an alien Starfleet cadet * Max Chernov as a Vulcan student * Zoe Chernov as a Vulcan student *Lisa Chess as yeoman * John Cho as * Ilram Choi as an ''Enterprise'' security officer *JoAnn Christy as a [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Rec deck crewmembers|Vulcan Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) *Robert Clendenin as a Riverside construction worker *Stephen Collins as Willard Decker * Clifton Collins, Jr. as Ayel * Tavarus Conley as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] *David Cowgill as a guard *James Cromwell as Zefram Cochrane * Ben Cross as *Steven Culp as Martin Madden *Robin Curtis as Lieutenant Saavik D * Spencer Daniels as Johnny * Steven E. Daniels as a security away team ensign (uncredited) *Jenny Deiker ( ) *Verne Dietsche as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Debra Dilley as a Vulcan maiden (uncredited) * Jonathan Dixon as a Simulator tactical officer * Christopher Doohan as ** ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' transporter technician (uncredited) * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott *Montgomery Doohan as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Michael Dorn as: ** Colonel Worf ** Worf *Walt Doty as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Zach Duhame as a burly Starfleet cadet *Scott Dweck as a [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Rec deck crewmembers|Vulcan Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) E * April Marie Eden as a Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Kenneth Lane Edwards as an ensign * Antonio Elias as Pitts * Robert Ellenstein as the Federation President * Greg Ellis as Chief engineer Olson * Douglas Engalla as a Rura Penthe prisoner * Dana Dru Evenson as a Starfleet security officer F * Gary Faga as ** Airlock technician ** Prison guard * Don Fanning as a [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Zaranite officers|Zaranite Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Margot Farley as Starfleet Academy stenographer * Dennis Fischer as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Jeremy Fitzgerald as the Iowa Cop * Kristine Fong as a Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Amanda Foreman as Hannity * Richard Forinash as an ''Enterprise'' lieutenant (uncredited) * Marlene Forte as ''Enterprise'' transporter chief * Cassandra Foster as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Cully Fredricksen as a Vulcan from the ''T'Plana-Hath'' * Massi Furlan as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) G *David Gautreaux as Branch * Sean Gerace as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Tactical officer|USS Kelvin tactical officer]] *David Gerrold as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Tanner Gill as a Starfleet security officer *Edna Glover as [[Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)#Vulcan Kolinahr High Master|Vulcan kolinahr master]] * Akiva Goldsman as a Vulcan Science Council member *Brenda Gooch as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *John D. Gowans as the assistant to Rand * Mary Grace as a Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Joshua Greene as (body double, cave scene) (uncredited) * Bruce Greenwood as Captain * Tim Griffin as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Engineer|USS Kelvin engineer]] * Greg Grunberg as James T. Kirk's stepdad (voice) *William Guest as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Tony Guma as Lew * Tania Gunadi as an [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (alternate reality) personnel#Alien communications officer|alien Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) H *Beverly Hart as a Vulcan High Priestess * Charlie Haugk as an ''Enterprise'' crewman *Scott Haven as a Starfleet security guard *Hillary Hayes as Ruby *John Hayes as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Annette Helde as a Starfleet security guard * Chris Hemsworth as George Kirk * James Henrie as a Vulcan bully * Sonita Henry as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Doctor|USS Kelvin doctor]] *Sharon Hesky as a Federation civilian (uncredited) *Bill Hickey as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Catherine Hicks as Gillian Taylor * Nana Hill as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Ronald F. Hoiseck as a Vulcan elder *Rex Holman as J'onn *Michael Horton as Daniels (Lieutenant) *John Hostetter as Hars Adislo *Kerry Hoyt as a security ensign (uncredited) I * Jesper Inglis as a Romulan crewmember * Nikka Ischelle as a Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) *Howard Itzkowitz as a cargo deck ensign J * Jason Michael Johnson as an alien Starfleet cadet (uncredited) *John Jurgens as **a Ba'ku (uncredited) **a Reman soldier (uncredited) K * Jon Rashad Kamal as Sonak * Anna Katarina as a Vulcan Science Council member * Jolene Kay as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Betty Kennedy as a Federation civilian (uncredited) * Persis Khambatta as Ilia * Lauren Kim as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Henry Kingi, Jr. as a Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * James T. Kirk as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Cody Klop as a Vulcan bully * Josef S. Klus as a Romulan engineer (uncredited) * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Jacob Kogan as * Makiko Konishi as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Katarzyna Kowalczyk as Alnschloss K'Bentayr * Tamara Lee Krinsky as a Bozeman townsperson * Alice Krige as the Borg Queen * Katherine Kurtz as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) L *Marcy Lafferty as DiFalco *Claudia Lagruppe as an Evora delegation member (uncredited) *Art Lake as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Steven Lance as a [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Rhaandarite crewmember 1|Rhaandarite Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) *Iva Lane as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Joyce Lasley as a Starfleet Academy instructor (uncredited) * Reggie Lee as test administrator *Mark Lenard as **Sarek **Klingon captain * Michelle Lenhardt as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] (uncredited) * Judy Levitt as ** Mercy Hospital physician ** Starfleet Command captain ** El-Aurian survivor * James Lew as a Romulan crewmember (uncredited) *Stephen Liska as Torg * Shaela Luter as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Pasha Lychnikoff as Romulan commander M *Michael Mack as Ensign Hayes * Nav Mann as a Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Rob Mars as a burly Starfleet cadet * Marta Martin as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Medical technicians|USS Kelvin medical technician]] *Marti Matulis as **Ba'ku (uncredited) **Reman soldier (uncredited) *Michael McAdam as a Ba'ku (uncredited) *Jeri McBride as a technician *Neal McDonough as Hawk * Dan McGee as an assimilated operations officer (uncredited) * Paul McGillion as barracks leader * James McGrath, Jr. as a barfly *Marnie McPhail as Alice Eiger *Bill McTosh as a Klingon *Patrick Michael as an ''Enterprise''-A crewman (uncredited) * Jack Millard as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Barbara Minster as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Beth Moberly as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Heidi Moneymaker as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Female crewman in corridor|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Bennie E. Moore, Jr. as a Starfleet technician *Julie Morgan as a holographic nightclub singer * Sabrina Morris as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Jennifer Morrison as Winona Kirk * Wednesday Mourning as a Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) *Donna Murphy as Anij N * David Narloch as a Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Ve Neill as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Danny Nero as a [[Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)#Vulcan fal-tor-pan guard|Vulcan fal-tor-pan guard]] (uncredited) * Alex Nevil as a shuttle officer * Nichelle Nichols as Nyota Uhura * Rachel Nichols as Gaila * Jim Nieb as Shipyard Bar alien (uncredited) * Leonard Nimoy as ** Spock ** Elevator computer voice (credited as Frank Force) * Stephanie Niznik as Kell Perim O * Terrence O'Connor as Ross * Jeff O'Haco as a Vulcan elder P * Neville Page as a Romulan crewmember * Victor Paguia as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Chris Palermo as ** ''Enterprise''-E bridge crewmember ** ''Enterprise'' security officer * Jim Palmer as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Michelle Parylak as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Colby Paul as a Vulcan bully * Randy Pausch as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Simon Pegg as * Oz Perkins as Lieutenant Hawkins * Ron Perlman as the Reman Viceroy * Tyler Perry as Admiral Richard Barnett *Brock Peters as Admiral Cartwright * Mark Phelan as a Romulan crewmember (uncredited) *Ethan Phillips as the Maitre d' (uncredited) *Robert Picardo as the Emergency Medical Hologram * Chris Pine as * Damion Poitier as a Romulan guard Q * Jeffery Quinn as a Vulcan scientist (uncredited) * Joe Quinto as a Romulan crewmember * Zachary Quinto as R * Rahvaunia as a Starfleet Academy teacher (uncredited) *Zack Richardson as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Katja Rieckermann as wedding saxophone player (uncredited) * Lucia Rijker as Romulan communications officer * Bertrand Roberson, Jr. as a Starfleet cadet (uncredited) *Linda Robertson as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Rachelle Roderick as a Romulan senator (uncredited) *Ronald R. Rondell as a henchman * Irene Roseen as a Vulcan elder *Shepard Ross as **Starfleet security officer (uncredited) **Duck Blind Starfleet crewman (uncredited) *Michael Rougas as Cleary * Deep Roy as Keenser * Winona Ryder as *Kimberly L. Ryusaki as **Bar alien (uncredited) **[[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Trainee bridge crewmember (female)|Trainee Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) **Tourist (uncredited) S *Susan Sackett as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Michael Saglimbeni as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember *Eileen Salamas as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Zoë Saldana as *John Schuck as a Klingon ambassador *Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay *Adam Scott as the ''Defiant'' conn officer * Shakti as ADC * Douglas Alan Shanklin as a prison guard *William Shatner as James T. Kirk *Jack Shearer as Hayes * Freda Foh Shen as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Helmsman|USS Kelvin helmsman]] * William Morgan Sheppard as ** Klingon commandant ** Vulcan Science Council minister (uncredited) *Kaith Shiozaki as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Madge Sinclair as the [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) personnel|USS Saratoga captain]] *Bryan Singer as a relief tactical officer (uncredited) *Kathleen Sky as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Christian Slater as the [[USS Excelsior personnel|USS Excelsior communications officer]] * Jason Matthew Smith as "Cupcake" *Jay Smith as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Kurtwood Smith as the Federation President * Michael Snyder as ** Starfleet communications officer ** Dax *Brent Spiner as ** B-4 ** Data *Louise Stange-Wahl as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Don Stark as Nicky the Nose * Arne Starr as an ''Enterprise'' engineer (uncredited) *Eric Steinberg as Paul Porter *Eric A. Stillwell as Extra *Leigh Strother-Vien as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Scott Strozier as a Security ensign *Norman Stuart as a Vulcan kolinahr master *Susan J. Sullivan as a woman *Gregory Sweeney as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel#Bolian engineer|Bolian Enterprise-E engineer]] (uncredited) T * Faran Tahir as Captain Richard Robau * Douglas Tait as the long faced alien * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Cedric Taporco as an [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Saurian engineer|Saurian Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Denise Tathwell as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Dendrie Taylor as Farrell * Darlena Tejeiro as a flight officer * Scottie Thompson as Nero's wife * Dennis Tracy as Bolian waiter (uncredited) * Roma Lee Tracy as a silver tube amazette alien dignitary (uncredited) *Bjo Trimble as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Leonard O. Turner as a Vulcan elder U * Unknown performers as ** ''Enterprise'' engineer (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' operations division crewmember (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' sciences division crewmember (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' torpedo bay crewmember (uncredited) ** Female Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) ** Rhaandarite officer (uncredited) ** Three Vulcan Science Council members (uncredited) ** Two Starfleet technicians ** Two Vulcan scientists (uncredited) ** [[USS Kelvin personnel#Medical technicians|USS Kelvin medical technician]] (uncredited) ** Vulcan council member (uncredited) * Karl Urban as Doctor V *Billy Van Zandt as an alien ensign * Lisa Vidal as barracks officer *Marcy Vosburgh as a computer voice W * Brian Waller as a Vulcan council member (uncredited) *John Watts as an [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Andorian officers|Andorian Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) *Doug Wax as a science division crewman (uncredited) * Christina Weathersby as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] *Paul Weber as a Vulcan kolinahr master * Wil Wheaton as ** Wesley Crusher ** Romulan ADR voices (uncredited) *Green Whitaker as a Federation civilian (uncredited) *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand *Jane Wiedlin as Trillya *Marlene Willauer as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Rhoda Williams as alien vocals (uncredited, and ) *Millicent Wise as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) *Alfre Woodard as Lily Sloane *Spencer Wright as Wedding bass player (uncredited) *Jane Wyatt as Amanda Y * Momo Yashima as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Anton Yelchin as * Marcus Young as a burly cadet * Kelvin Yu as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Medical technicians|USS Kelvin medical technician]] Z *Michael Zaslow as Eddy * Anthony Zerbe as Matthew Dougherty nl:Star Trek Films acteurs en actrices Movies directors Movies performers Category:Movies performers